


Safe

by Nipan



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: AMAB Bloodhound, Aftercare, Anal Sex, Canon Non-Binary Character, Established Relationship, M/M, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Oral Sex, Other, Spitroasting, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 15:49:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19112842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nipan/pseuds/Nipan
Summary: Beta Read bysoulheartthewolf





	Safe

**Author's Note:**

> Beta Read by [soulheartthewolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulheartthewolf)

A hoarse cry escaped from between parted lips, Bloodhound squeezing their eyes shut when Octavio gave a specially brutal thrust, the tracker quivering like a leaf in the wind. It felt so terribly good, Bloodhound moaning as teeth marked a clear path across their shoulders, the daredevil’s arms tightening around their waist as he ground against their prostate, cumming for the second time that night.

 

“Oh,  _ Cariño, _ ” Octavio all but whined against their neck, the younger legend reaching around the tracker’s body to give their neglected cock a squeeze.

 

Choking on a moan, Bloodhound gave a soft whimper as Octane began moving again, the soft squelching of each inward thrust drawing an adorable flush to their cheeks even as their lover began to pick up pace again. Refractory periods were almost non-existent when it came to the speedster, dark hair sticking to his forehead as he pushed himself back onto his knees, hands gripping Bloodhound’s hips almost hard enough to bruise. “Come on, Hound,” Octavio panted, amusement leaking into his voice even as his cock slammed against Bloodhound’s prostate, the hunter’s eyes rolling back as gentle fingers grasped at their chin, tilting their face upwards so they were forced to make eye contact with Mirage. “You’ve all but ignored Elliott,” Octane whispered in their ear.

 

Mirage was watching them, brown eyes wide, lips parted as he drank in the sight of his lover’s ecstasy. “You’re so beautiful.” He murmured, the soft words igniting a soft glow within the older legend.

 

Bloodhound attempted to dip their head away from the praise, Elliott’s fingers tightening ever so slightly to prevent them from doing so, the hunter whining softly as Octavio gave their cock a few quick pulls, bringing them to the very edge before releasing their aching cock. 

 

“Octavio,” Bloodhound growled out in frustration, a strained gasp forcing its way out from between their lips when the speedster responded with a sharp thrust, their eyes watering at the intensity of every sensation. They were so sensitive, having been denied release while Octavio had cum twice. Every touch felt so much more intense, their limbs quivering as they attempted to hold themself upright, heat coiled tightly in their belly like a spring.

 

“ _ T-Tav! _ ” They whimpered, arching their back to press against the runner, Octavio snickering in amusement, the grip on their hips unrelenting, refusing to allow them much movement to chase their own release.

 

“Ah, ah,  _ compadre, _ ” Octavio murmured, draping himself over their back, teeth nipping along the curve of their ear even as they gasped. Elliott watched, seemingly entranced by the show, palming himself with long, patient strokes, teeth worrying at his lower lip as he always did whenever he was focusing. “You can’t just ignore Elliott,” the daredevil purred, voice full of mock sweetness as he gave a roll of his hips, drawing a gasp from the normally collected legend shaking beneath him. 

 

“Ell-Elliott,” Bloodhound whined softly, panting even as the brunette gave a soft hum, head tilting. “What do you want, Houndie?” He questioned, a little smile curving those lips they so desperately wanted to kiss, head tilting as he waited for a response.

 

“Y-Your cock,” Bloodhound stammered out, face taking on an even darker hue as they averted their eyes in embarrassment. 

 

Octavio tsked, burying his face into the side of Bloodhound’s throat, an action that once would’ve had them bucking the daredevil off. They’d come such a long way, trusted their lovers to take care of them. Such an action no longer felt threatening. “Ask properly, Bloodhound,” Mirage answered with an innocent little smile on his face even as Bloodhound gave a whine of complaint.

 

“I-I want to suck your cock,  _ ple-ah!-please _ , Elliott!” Bloodhound pleaded, desperation filling their voice as Octavio deviously ran a hand over their toned chest and stomach, the movement ceasing just shy of their throbbing dick.

 

“Gods,” Bloodhound whimpered, reaching up to half pull themself into the other legend’s lap, hands gripping Elliott’s hips as they stared hungrily at their prize. Elliott chuckled, reaching a hand to run it through the hunter’s hair, fingers curling into a fist to give a sharp tug. Prickles of arousal ran from Bloodhound’s scalp to their core, pleasure flaring brightly as Elliott gave another pull, harder this time.

 

A moan spilled from Bloodhound’s lips before they could stop it, the tracker’s cock twitching in interest even as Octane began to thrust again, assured that the more seasoned legend was no longer on the brink of orgasm.

 

“E-Elliott  _ please _ ,” Bloodhound begged, gripping more tightly at the younger man’s hips. They leaned forwards then, deliberately pulling against the trickster’s grip to drag their tongue over the weeping head of Elliott’s cock.

 

“ _ Fuck, _ Hound!” Elliott gasped out, grip in their hair tightening as he rolled his hips up towards their mouth, Bloodhound grinning triumphantly as they took the head between their lips, suckling at it like it was their favourite treat. They swirled their tongue around the tip, teasing the sensitive flesh with a graze of sharp teeth before they were pulled back.

 

“Elliott-” they growled, frustration filling their shaking form even as the trickster laughed, hands weaving into their hair before tugging them forwards. “Slow down, Tav,” Elliott murmured even as the speedster thrust a little harder, Bloodhound crying out as their lover relentlessly pounded their aching ass, pleasure assaulting their body even as Elliott pushed into their mouth. 

 

Groaning softly as warm, wet heat enveloped him, Elliott used his grip on Bloodhound’s hair to hold the hunter still, thrusting almost lazily into their mouth. Not deep or fast enough to satisfy his lover, Bloodhound’s growl of frustration lost to a cry of pleasure when Octane thrust even harder into their oversensitive hole, the older legend writhing as they were ruthlessly speared.

 

Elliott reached out to push a hand against the Octane’s chest, effectively capturing the younger legend’s attention. “Give them a bit of a break,” The trickster ordered, Octavio huffing in complaint though he complied, effectively slowing his thrusts though the depth remained the same.

 

A choked cry escaped Bloodhound when Elliott suddenly thrust upwards into their mouth, choking them slightly as they found themself with the trickster’s cock nudging against the back of their throat. The younger legend murmured a soft apology, hips rocking slightly, body shaking as he attempted to keep himself from bucking up into the warm heat surround him, patiently waiting for the hunter to adjust. 

 

A few moments passed, Bloodhound relishing the stretch of their ass around Octavio, the daredevil pulling back til only the tip remained within their tight heat, pausing a moment before giving an agonizingly slow push, the younger not stopping until his hips were flush with their ass again. Deceptively delicate hands, calloused from use, kneaded the flesh of their ass, drawing another moan from Bloodhound. Elliott seemingly approved, the vibrations caused by the sound traveling through his body as he shuddered. “So good, Hound,” he murmured, loosening his death grip on their hair to allow them to bob their head over him, the tracker hollowing out their cheeks as they drew back so only the tip remained. They paused a moment, gaze flickering upwards to meet the soft brown above them, Elliott staring back with a cute pink tint to his face. 

 

Humming softly in amusement Bloodhound attempted to ignore the fact they were drawing close to sweet release once again, trying to focus both on pleasuring the man before them as well as hiding the approach of their release from the speed demon currently pressing a finger into them alongside the dick already splitting them open. 

 

Grunting softly as Octane draped himself over their back, weight settling almost comfortably, Bloodhound’s arms shook as they attempted to keep themself upright on hands and knees. They suckled at Elliott, the trickster moaning softly as they teased the weeping slit of his dick with their tongue, Bloodhound moaning as Octavio wrapped a hand around the base of their cock again, all movement ceasing. They wanted to swear, the tracker giving a growl of annoyance even as Octane laughed at it. “Soon,  _ Nene, _ ” he murmured against their throat, mouthing the sensitive flesh before sucking a bruise into it, Bloodhound shuddering as they were marked.

 

Elliott gave a tug of their hair, Bloodhound remembering their current task as they refocused on their lover, cock heavy against their tongue as they ran the muscle along the underside. The tracker moaning as Octavio’s fingers teased their aching cock, the daredevil obviously enjoying the sounds he wrung from the famous legend, cock twitching from between their clenching walls. 

 

This torturous pace was uncharacteristic of Octane, more familiar when it came from Elliott, the trickster’s fingers dancing across Octavio’s collarbone to his throat, the trickster’s hand closing there for a moment. Mirage could feel the younger’s pulse against his fingers, feel how it quickened with excitement when he gave a testing squeeze. It was Octavio’s turn to whine, the young speed demon pressing forwards to capture Elliott’s mouth with his own, kissing him with an insatiable hunger as he began to thrust a little faster.

 

Bloodhound mewled around Elliott at the change in pace, Octavio’s warm fingers closing around their cock, jerking in time with his thrusts as Bloodhound all but melted in his grasp. It felt so good, being fucked without mercy, the tracker’s eyes rolling back as they drooled a little from the corner of their mouth, Elliott pulling away from the kiss to give his hips an impatient thrust. “You can do better than that, Hound,” the trickster murmured almost teasingly, knuckles affectionately brushing the tracker’s cheek. “You want Octavio to let you cum, don’t you?”

 

Eyes widening, Bloodhound gave a desperate whimper, Elliott chuckling as he caressed their cheek. “Don’t speak with your mouth full,” he hummed, the sound emanating from deep within his chest as he began to thrust, Octavio pausing for a moment before resuming to perfectly match the older’s pace. 

 

Bloodhound shuddered, soft, desperate moans escaping them as they attempted to focus on getting Elliott off, the tracker feeling liquid heat pool in their belly. Their limbs quivered with exertion, light glistening against their skin as they were completely undone between their lovers. It felt so good, a mix of pleasure and slight discomfort due to the oversensitivity of their ass radiating through them. They bobbed their head over Elliott, doing their best to relax their throat to keep from choking, the tracker whining softly when Mirage held them still. They attempted to take him in again as he tugged them off, Elliott laughing softly even as he pressed a hand against Octavio’s hip, forcing him to stop. 

 

Opening their mouth to complain, Bloodhound pouted when Elliott pressed a finger to their lips, lopsided smile spreading across his face as the tracker obediently closed their mouth. The trickster was silent for a moment, thumb running along Bloodhound’s lower lip, pressing teasingly against the seam before he gave their chin a little nudge. “Open,” Elliott ordered, voice soft as he took his throbbing dick in his free hand.

 

Realisation dawned as Elliott began to jerk himself off, Bloodhound opening their mouth with a soft whine, sticking their tongue out just as Elliott came. They shuddered, moaning softly as strings of warm, sticky cum painted their face and tongue. They watched Elliott, heart pulsating in content warmth with the way the trickster’s face was screwed up in pleasure, brown eyes full of adoration that had a happiness glowing in their core. 

 

“Swallow.” The order was soft but firm, Bloodhound shivering as they obediently shut their mouth, Octane’s left hand resting against their throat as they swallowed, the daredevil whispering in his native tongue, lips brushing the shell of the hunter’s ear as he rocked against them. 

 

Elliott took their chin again, the older legend opening their mouth without being asked, sticking their tongue out to show they had swallowed everything he had given them. The trickster hummed softly in approval, thumb caressing their lips as he gazed down at them. “You’re so good, Hound,” Elliott murmured softly, the praise going straight to the tracker’s core. “I think you’ve behaved well enough to get to cum, hm?”

 

“ _ Yes _ ,” they nodded vigorously, Bloodhound shaking with desperate need. “Please, please I have!”

 

“ _ Mierda, _ ” Octavio groaned out, cock throbbing as he gave a sharp thrust, ignoring the disapproving look Elliott directed him with. “I love it when you beg, Houndie,” the daredevil murmured, biting at the older’s shoulder before soothing the area with his tongue.

 

“Look at me, and don’t cum until Octavio gives you permission, understand?” Mirage questioned now, Bloodhound locking eyes with him through the haze of desperate pleasure. They weren’t given a chance to respond, Octane pulling out only to relentlessly spear them again.

 

Bloodhound’s fingers skittered across Elliott’s belly and sides, the tracker wrapping their arms around him, hiding their face in his stomach as they moaned. Each thrust jostled their body against Elliott, the trickster’s hands exploring them as Octavio’s pace faltered. He was close, Bloodhound knew, the hunter reaching back to grab at the daredevil’s thigh, nails digging into the flesh as Octavio gave a final thrust, burying himself as deeply into Bloodhound as he could. “Come for me, Hound,” the daredevil gasped out as he all but  _ ground _ against the tracker’s prostate, Bloodhound giving a choked cry as they came, pressing back into the younger legend, clenching down on the cock stretching them so deliciously, Octavio’s fingers digging almost painfully into their hips as he followed them over the edge.

 

Pleasure pulsed through Bloodhound as they collapsed against Elliott, limbs like jelly as Octane’s grip slowly relaxed, warm, thick cum trickling down shaking inner thighs as the daredevil slipped out of them. 

 

Bloodhound was shaking, eyes wide as Elliott’s arms wrapped around them, tugging their body up his own until they were chest to chest. The tracker sighed in contentment as they hid their face in Elliott’s neck, taking comfort in his scent and the warmth of his body pressed against their own. “You good?” Elliott’s voice questioned by their ear, hand cupping their face as they turned towards it, looking at him with a tired smile. “Fine,  _ elskan, _ ” they murmured softly, glancing over at Octane, the daredevil having collapsed on his back, panting heavily as he attempted to recover. A rare circumstance.

 

“I think we should be asking if  _ Octavio _ is alright.”

 

Immediately, Octane’s head shot up from the bed, brow furrowed as he directed them with a look. “I can do that all day,  _ amigo. _ ” He answered almost defensively, causing the hunter to laugh in response. “Just give me a minute, and we can clean you up.”

 

Bloodhound huffed in response, head resting against Elliott’s chest as the younger legend rolled onto his side, pulling his lover with him. Comfortable on their side now, Bloodhound nuzzled their face against their lover’s chest, sighing softly in contentment as Octavio got up out of the bed, quick to return with a warm cloth. He turned the hunter’s face towards himself, wiping their mouth with the cloth. “Oi!” Octavio yelped in surprise when the older legend latched onto his fingers without warning, Bloodhound grinning up at him as their hand caught the daredevil’s wrist, preventing him from pulling away as they ran their tongue over the digits in their mouth, suckling before giving a lewd moan. “ _ Mocoso, _ ” Octavio breathed, pushing Bloodhound away while the hunter responded with a laugh, Elliott’s arms wrapping around them from behind, the trickster reaching over to snatch the cloth from Octavio, using it to gently wipe down Bloodhound’s legs and thighs, the tracker hissing softly at the contact. “Are you hurt?”

 

“Not in a bad way,” Bloodhound answered with a smile, Octane leaning over them with a suspicious look, causing the older contestant to sigh dramatically. “You would think by now you two would know that I would tell you if I felt pain.”

 

Elliott laughed, placing a quick kiss to their cheek as he cuddled against their back, Octavio pressing in against their front with a pout. “Can’t blame us for checking, can you?”

 

Bloodhound sighed, amused. “I suppose not. I assure you, if I hurt, you would know.”

 

That answer seemed to satisfy the two younger men, both of which cuddled in close, sandwiching Bloodhound between them. The warmth radiating from the two bodies had Bloodhound sighing contently, the tracker wrapping their arms around Octavio, pulling the smaller man in close, Elliott pulling the covers up over them. 

 

It was the moments like this that Bloodhound was most happiest, held in the arms of the two they loved, warm and safe.  _ Safe _ . When they were with Elliott and Octavio, they were always safe.  _ Only safe. _

 

Bloodhound shut their eyes now, sighing softly in contentment even as Elliott’s cheek pressed against their back, the young legend snoring rather loudly. It was amusing, specifically due to the fact that the young legend always denied to the reality that he snored. Sleep came then, finding Bloodhound with dark arms that also spoke of safety. Long gone were the nightmares, the sleepless nights. From the first night their lovers had first held Bloodhound in their arms, the nightmares had ceased.

 

_ They were safe here. Always safe. _


End file.
